You Are My Everything
by Slo Motion
Summary: Continued story of Tattle Tale Heart. Ruthie tells her mom and dad about Simon but they're not all that helpful. This angers Ruthie and she tries to talk to Simon alone but he gets angry and runs away. Can Ruthie convince him to come home? Completed
1. The Truth, The Horrible Truth

You Are My Everything  
  
A\N: This is a continued story for "Tattle Tale Heart." It's about Simon. I suggest you read "Tattle Tale Heart" First if you wanna read this.  
  
Summary: Ruthie tells her parents about Simon. They approach him but he runs away. Ruthie gets him to come back home and get some help with his problem. He realizes how much Ruthie means to him.  
  
Setting: In season 8.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own 7th Heaven.  
  
Chapter 1: The Truth, The Horrible Truth.  
  
"Mom, dad." Ruthie said, in a small voice.  
  
"Yes Ruthie." Eric said.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Annie asked her daughter.  
  
"I have to tell you something." Ruthie said.  
  
"Ruthie you know you can tell us anything." Eric said.  
  
"It's about Simon." Ruthie said.  
  
"What about Simon." Annie asked.  
  
"Well I was walking past his room. And his door was open. So I peaked inside. And I saw Simon. Except he was cutting himself with a knife. His arms were all cut and bleeding. And he kept yelling things to himself." Ruthie said, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Eric and Annie both gave off shocked expressions. Their son, a cutter, it was hard to believe, but Ruthie would never lie about something like this.  
  
"He was cutting himself? Are you sure?" Eric choked out.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! I saw him! You didn't! Do you have any idea how hard it was to see your own brother who means the world to you cut himself!" Ruthie screamed; the tears she had tried to hold back fell.  
  
"Ruthie, clam down. Look sweetie we'll talk to Simon. Won't we Eric?" Said Annie.  
  
"Yes we will. But not now later." Eric responded.  
  
"Why later?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Because we want to give Simon some time. Not just go and talk to him the minute you tell us." Annie said.  
  
"What! You mean your gonna sit there and let him cut his arms! I can't believe you!" Ruthie yelled angrily, and dried away her tears.  
  
"Ruthie...." Annie begun.  
  
"No don't 'Ruthie' me! If you don't wanna talk to him I will myself!" Ruthie screamed, her voice filled with rage, and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Ruthie wait!" Annie started up the stairs after her daughter.  
  
"Annie, its best we let her." Eric said.  
  
"Fine." Annie spat out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ruthie was now standing at the doorway of Simon's room. She heard him yelling to himself. She just couldn't wait. She couldn't take what he was saying anymore. She quickly dashed into the room.  
  
"Simon what the heck are you thinking?! Stop it now!" Ruthie yelled; her eyes became soaked with tears once again.  
  
"Ruthie. No! Don't look at me! I'm a killer! A killer! Please just go and leave alone me to die!" Simon yelled taking the knife and holding it to his arm.  
  
"No! I can't. I love you very much Simon. I not letting do this to yourself. Now, give me that knife!" Ruthie screamed at him, and grabbed the knife from Simon.  
  
"Ruthie! No, I don't deserve to live. I'm such an evil person. I'm a murder, a killer, and a sinner. Ruthie it says in the Bible not to kill and I did kill. I killed a little kid on his bike. I'm a bad person. Just let me die!" Simon cried to Ruthie.  
  
He fell to the floor. His eyes soaked in tears. His arms soaked in blood.  
  
"Oh Simon, don't say that. I love you very much. You mean the world to me! You can't die!" Ruthie said, she was hurt by the way was talking about himself.  
  
"I have to Ruthie it's the only way to escape. Escape this pain. But since you have my knife. I'll just run away and go die in a ditch or something." Simon said, and them jumped out the window and ran off into the darkness of the night.  
  
"Simon, wait!" Ruthie yelled.  
  
It was to late. He was long gone.  
  
Ruthie quickly jumped out the window and ran after Simon.  
  
"Oh Simon, I hope I find you. I love you, and I don't want you to die. You are everything to me." Ruthie said as she ran off into the dark of the night in search of her brother.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 1  
  


* * *

  
A\N: How is it? Good? Bad? Tell me in reviews please.  
  
-Alexa 


	2. Thoughts And Point Of Views

A/N: Really sorry I didn't update. Sorry if the point of view used in this chapter is crummy, I was never good with point of views.  
  
***Note: In the last chapter Simon ran away and Ruthie went after him. Well Eric and Annie were getting worried and decided to go check on them. But they saw they were gone. So they called the police. The police are out looking for the two. Just wanted to tell you that so you don't get confused.***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the TV series 7th Heaven. Brenda Hampton does, she created it, it was her idea, it's hers, not mine, and last time I checked my name was Alexa, not Brenda; so yeah, you get it.  
  
Note: This is kind of like a series of stories. "Tattle Tale Heart", "Perfect, I Am Not", and "You Are My Everything" are all part of a saga I'd like to call "The Simon/Ruthie Saga". Don't ask; you don't even want to know.  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts And Point Of Views  
  
*Out in the streets where Ruthie is looking for Simon.  
  
(((Ruthie's P.O.V)))  
  
So here I am, walking along the dark, cold streets of Glen Oak. I can feel the cold, bone chilling wind blowing towards me, chilling the to the bone. I'm trying not to cry, I don't want to cry, I don't want to be a tattletale, which I became for telling on Simon, and a crybaby all in the same day.  
  
Why did Simon cut himself? In all of the thirteen years I've known Simon, I never saw him as a cutter. Not ever. Simon just isn't the kind of person to cut himself, he just isn't. I can't see Simon as a cutter, but he is one, that's the part I'm still trying to choke down. I still can't believe that my brother who I talked to about everything, shared a room with, got into trouble with, and basically have been close to for years, is a cutter.  
  
And I can't believe my parents. They are so uncaring, they were going to actually just sit there and let Simon cut himself to a bloody death, I hate the way they handle things sometimes. I wish they had just talked to Simon, he needs help, a lot of help, like Lucy's old friend, Nicole, I think her name was, it's a good thing Mary saw her cutting herself in the bathroom, or she might be dead. But whatever happened to Nicole, Lucy never called, wrote, or even put in any kind of effort to keep in touch with Nicole. Sometimes I wonder what became of her.  
  
I don't really like they way Lucy's acted ever since she broke up with Robbie, after they both dated on the rebound, then met Kevin. I don't like Kevin that much, he used to threaten me, and act like a big jerk around me, and he still does sometimes. He also doesn't show Lucy much respect. Like when he tried to force her into being friends with Roxanne, his partner at work. Lucy didn't like Roxanne; she does now though, but still if Lucy didn't want to be her friend, she didn't have to, no one was forcing her, except Kevin.  
  
Uh oh, I'm going off track again. Sometimes when I'm trying to think something through, my mind races off into space. But I still do wonder a lot about those things. What did become of Nicole? Why did Lucy never call or write her? Why has Lucy become such a shell of what she was? Why does Kevin step all over my family? Why did he want Lucy and Roxanne to be friends so bad? But the most important question on my mind right now is; why does Simon, my brother who means everything to me, have to be a cutter? I wonder all of those things.  
  
"Simon, Simon please answer me, please come home." I call out to my brother, the tone of my voice is begging and pleading for Simon, but I get no response, nothing but a cold gust of wind blowing at my hair and chilling my already cold bones, a feel a tear slip from my eye.  
  
Simon, I won't lose faith in you, I swear I won't. I will find you. But when I do: will you come home with me, and get help so you can stop cutting yourself?  
  
(((End Of Ruthie's P.O.V)))  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
* Back at the Camden home.  
  
(((Lucy's P.O.V)))  
  
I walk into the kitchen of the home I've lived in, or by, ever since I was a baby. I notice that my mom and dad are sitting at the kitchen table. They have worried, scared, and terrified looks on their faces. I wonder what's wrong.  
  
"Mom, Dad are you ok?" I ask them, I hope nothing bad has happened, my family is the most important thing ever to me.  
  
"Luce, something is wrong, terribly wrong." My father says, and then stands up and walks over next to me and put his arm around me, my mother stays seated at the table; tears begin to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Luce." My father says in a somewhat clam voice. "It's Simon and Ruthie." He finishes off.  
  
"What's wrong with Simon and Ruthie?" I ask them, my voice shaky, I can tell by the atmosphere in the room that whatever is wrong with Simon and Ruthie is bad, really bad.  
  
"Well....they...they....they...oh Eric, I can't say it, I just can't!" My mother screams loudly, and breaks out into a mound of tears; my father runs back over to the table and hugs my mother.  
  
"Shhh, Annie, don't cry, it'll be ok, everything will be better soon." My father says soothingly to her, he then sits down in the chair next to hers, and lets her cry on his shoulder.  
  
I quickly exit the kitchen, realizing that my parents are in too much pain to talk about whatever is wrong with my brother and sister. So I am going to see what is wrong for myself, because I could tell it was bad, they way my parents were acting. I walk slowly down the hall. I see that the door to Simon's room is open. That's weird; Simon usually keeps his door closed. I peak inside quickly. But the sight of what is in that room causes me to let out a scream, a loud one, which probably echoed throughout the whole house.  
  
(((End Of Lucy's P.O.V)))  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
*Back in the kitchen with Annie and Eric.  
  
(((Annie's P.O.V)))  
  
Here I am, sitting at my kitchen table, crying away in my husband's arms. I feel really bad about what happened. Simon cutting was too much for me to handle, but the look in Ruthie's eyes when Eric and I told her we weren't going to talk to Simon right away, was pure hatred. Ruthie probably hates me now, and Simon could be dead, all because Eric and I had to wait, I don't even know why Eric and I said that we would talk to Simon later, we should of just march4ed up to his room, took the knife away from him, and got him the help he needs. But I had to wait. I'm such an awful mother. I let my own two children down. I probably let Matt, Mary, and Lucy down too. And one day, I'll probably let Sam and David down. I should've just talked to Simon the minute Ruthie told us about his problem. But I didn't. I feel so ashamed of myself. I let two of my own children down, and now, one of them is raged at, and could possibly hate me, and the other could be dead. What kind of parent am I?  
  
(((End Of Annie's P.O.V)))  
  
*Still in the Camden kitchen.  
  
(((Eric's P.O.V)))  
  
I hope Ruthie doesn't hate me, and Simon is still alive. Why did I say he should wait to talk to Simon? When I knew he needed to be confronted right away. Why did I do something so stupid? I'm always the one trying to prevent my children from making stupid mistakes. But here I am, making my own stupid mistakes. I let Simon down, I let Ruthie down, I let Annie down, and I let myself down.  
  
"Eric, do think they're ok?" My wife asked me through her tears.  
  
I stroked her hair reassuringly. "Annie, I'm sure their fine, hopefully, the police will spot them, and hopefully, God is watching over them, keeping them out of harm's way." I reassured her.  
  
But what if the police didn't find them? What if God wasn't keeping harm away from them? What then?  
  
(((End Of Eric's P.O.V)))  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
*Back up to Lucy in Simon's room.  
  
(((Lucy's P.O.V)))  
  
I look around the room, there is a puddle of blood by the bed, it leads out the middle of the room, where a knife is also laying, a bloody knife, and that trails out the window. I walk over to the window, a freezing, bone chilling gasp of wind blows on me, chilling my face, and rattling through my hair. I'm sacred; I'm really scared. Now I know why mom and dad were acting they way they did in the kitchen. Something bad happened to Simon and Ruthie, something really bad, I can feel it.  
  
"Simon, Ruthie, I hope you guys are ok, I love you both." I called to them out the open window, even though they probably couldn't hear me.  
  
I look at the blood once more. The mere sight of it makes me want to gag. I quickly leave the room, not want to see the blood anymore.  
  
(((End Of Lucy's P.O.V)))  
  
*Back to Ruthie out in the streets looking for Simon.  
  
(((Ruthie's P.O.V)))  
  
I'm still looking for Simon; I haven't seen him yet. But I will find him, I won't lose faith, I can't ever lose faith in Simon. I love Simon more than anything. He means the world to me. He is the world to me. He's been there for me whenever I needed him. Now he needs me. I can't lose my faith; I have to find him.  
  
"Simon." I call out his one more time into the darkness that surrounds me, hoping that out there, somewhere, Simon can hear me.  
  
(((End Of Ruthie's P.O.V)))  
  
*Out on the streets with Simon running away.  
  
(((Simon's P.O.V)))  
  
I had to run away, I just had to. I couldn't let my family see me like this. Ruthie did, and the look of pain in her eyes made me imagine how everyone else in my family would react. And I just couldn't face them.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt anyone when I started cutting. I was just looking for a way to release the pain I had bottled up inside me. The pain I felt for running over that kid, Paul Smith, with my car. I couldn't take living with the pain, the guilt, or hate. Even if it was an accident, I still feel like if I had been paying closer attention to the road, he'd still be alive right now.  
  
I wanted to die then, but know I know that I can't die, after seeing Ruthie react to what I had done to myself, I couldn't go through with facing my other family members. That's why I ran away. And I don't plan to come home anytime soon. I already caused my family enough trouble. Why cause them more?  
  
(((End Of Simon's P.O.V)))  
  
(((End Of Chapter 2)))  
  
A\N: Finally, I'm done typing that! My arm was starting to hurt. Anyway, I should have another chapter soon, I guess. It depends if anyone likes this story. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, whether it's a good review, or a flame. I need opinions.  
  
-Alexa 


	3. You Are My Everything

_A/N: I know I said this story was discontinued, but I decided to finish it anyway. This is the last chapter, and it will be VERY short.  
_  
**Chapter 3: You Are My Everything**  
  
Simon still sat out in the cold streets of Glen Oak. He wasn't planning on returning home anytime soon, though.  
  
Just then, Simon heard Ruthie calling out his name. "Simon! Simon, where are you!"  
  
Ruthie ran over by Simon.  
  
"Go away Ruthie."  
  
"No Simon. I love you too much to leave you here. Please come home with me and get some help."  
  
"You don't get it, Ruthie. I'm a murder, a killer, a..."  
  
Ruthie cut in. "No you're not Simon! You're a good person who got into a car accident! A car accident...as in not on purpose! It's not your fault that Paul Smith died that night! It was his...Paul was the one who decided not to wear a helmet and get high on drugs! He was the one who went speeding down the street, not you! Please Simon, stop feeling sorry for yourself...it wasn't your fault! So please, just come home with me, please."  
  
Simon felt tears in his eyes. "Ruthie, I know it wasn't my fault. But it feels like Paul Smith would still be alive if I'd paid closer attention to the road..."  
  
"Don't do this to yourself, Simon."  
  
"Ruthie, you win. I'll come home with you and get some help." Simon got up off the ground.  
  
Ruthie hugged Simon. "I love you Simon, and thanks."  
  
"I love you too, Ruthie."  
  
The two of them then walked home, together.  
  
**13 Years Later**  
  
As we continue, you see thirteen long years have passed.  
  
Simon Camden got the help he needed to stop cutting. He was home schooled for a year, and then went off to college in the fall of 2004. While there, he met up with an old flame, Deena. They got back together. So Simon finished college in 2008. He is now a film director, and also sings at a local club in his spare time. He and Deena are married with two kids, 6- year-old Michelle and 4-year-old Lenny.  
  
Ruthie Camden decided to become an actress. So she went to acting school. She is now working on a movie that Simon is directing. She also got married to a guy named Damien Chase, and she has a 3-year-old daughter named Elisa.  
  
(-----)  
  
Ruthie was getting ready to go and see her brother sing at a local club one night.  
  
Elisa came up to her. "Mommy, are we really gonna get to see Uncle Simon sing tonight?"  
  
"Yes we are, sweetie."  
  
Soon enough, Ruthie, Damien, and Elisa all headed out the door.  
  
(-----)  
  
At the local club 'Starlight', Simon stepped up onto stage to sing. His wife Deena, daughter Michelle, son Lenny, brother-in-law Damien, niece Elisa, and most of all, his sister Ruthie were all watching his act.  
  
Simon spoke into the microphone. "The song I'm singing tonight is a song I wrote called _You Are My Everything_, which I dedicate to my sister Ruthie." Simon pointed to Ruthie out in the audience.  
  
Ruthie smiled as Simon sang.  
  
_Things got rough  
It felt like I had nobody  
Around me  
Thought I was all alone  
Doomed to stay that way  
But then  
You came to me  
Shone your light and saved me  
And I really just wanna say that...  
_  
_You are my everything  
You're what makes life worth living  
You are the world to me  
You helped me realize that I wasn't alone  
Yes you are my everything  
And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise  
Cause you are my everything_  
  
_I wondered why  
I was alive  
Life felt so cold to me  
No one seemed to open up to me  
People were so rude  
Pushing and shoving me away  
But then you came  
And showed me the light  
And I just really wanna say that..._  
  
_You are my everything  
You're what makes life worth living  
You are the world to me  
You helped me realize that I wasn't alone  
Yes you are my everything  
And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise  
Cause you are my everything_  
  
_I'd be lost without you  
You guided me through the pain  
You opened up my eyes  
Taught me that there was good in life  
Oh don't you know that..._  
  
_You are my everything  
You're what makes life worth living  
You are the world to me  
You helped me realize that I wasn't alone  
Yes you are my everything  
And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise  
Cause you are my everything_  
  
_You are my everything  
You're what makes life worth living  
You are the world to me  
You helped me realize that I wasn't alone  
Yes you are my everything  
And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise  
Cause you are my everything_  
  
_Yeah I'll never walk alone again  
I'll always have you by my side  
To show me the way  
Oh don't you know  
That you are my everything  
You are my everything  
Yeah you are my everything  
Never leave my side_  
  
**The End**  
  
_A/N: Hope that was a good ending. Well, review if you liked it. But there will be no more sequels.  
  
-Alexa_


End file.
